The present disclosure relates to filler neck caps, and particularly to a rotatable cap for closing the open mouth of a filler neck. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a filler neck closure cap designed to provide a cap-installation signal to a user to alert the user that the cap is installed in the filler neck.